Extraña
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque mientras más la veía se convencía de que aquella Ravenclaw era absolutamente ...extraña.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Jotaká.

**Dedicatoria a**: Flor Lupin. Mi querida hermanosa.

**Nota**: Esta es quizás una de las parejas más descabelladas de las cuales he escrito y sin embargo me gustó, quizás termine escribiendo más sobre ellos. Sólo espero que disfruten la lectura y sino pues... las criticas también son bienvenidas.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que la vio le pareció extraña. Esas ropas extravagantes, esos zarcillos de rábano, esos ojos saltones y esa mirada soñadora la hacían extraña y única a la vez. Divertida, eso era. La primera vez que la vio le pareció una niña graciosa y eso que apenas tenía once años. Sí, fue exactamente en la iniciación de los de primer año que vio a la rubia de ojos grises que terminó en Ravenclaw.<p>

- La nueva Ravenclaw es graciosa… ¿No? — cuestionó a un lado de sí George.

Él asintió y sonrió. Porque era cierto, la nueva Ravenclaw era graciosa… quizás demasiado.

-Hp-

La segunda vez que le vio, fue aún más extraño que la primera. Porque la primera la vio de lejos, en cambio la segunda la tuvo cerca.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny? —le preguntó la rubia.

Y él sólo atinó a abrir los ojos… ¿Ella le conocía acaso? Así le parecía, porque le había hablado con una confianza realmente alarmante, era como si le conociera de toda la vida.

- ¿Perdón? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La rubia suspiró, realmente necesitaba encontrar a la pelirroja o la castigarían a ambas por llegar tarde a la clase del señor Binns.

-He dicho Fred, que si has visto a Ginny… ¿Sabes donde se encuentra? — explicó la chica.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Fred? Ni siquiera te conozco. — preguntó el pelirrojo totalmente sorprendido. — Y además ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que soy Fred y no George?

La chica se alzó de hombros.

- Yo sí te conozco, Ginny habla mucho de ustedes. Además ¿Te llamas Fred, no? No veo porque deba llamarte de otra forma. —comentó la Ravenclaw. —Y sé que eres Fred por tu voz, Ginny dice que George tiene la voz ronca, además no son tan idénticos como creen… por ejemplo George no tiene tantos torposolos en la cabeza como tú. — explicó. — Por cierto soy Luna, Luna Lovegood. —se presentó.

Fred no tenía idea de que decir, aquella simplemente lo había dejado sin palabras. Y además tenía una manera de reconocerlos a George y a él… ¿Cómo que no eran tan iguales? ¿Qué era eso de torposolos? Sí, verdaderamente esa Ravenclaw estaba loca.

— Y bien, ya que no sabes donde está Ginny, me temo que iré a buscarla. —acotó, mientras pasaba por un lado del pelirrojo. — ¡Adiós Fred!

Y se quedó allí, mirando como la rubia se iba así sin más. Definitivamente ya no era graciosa, sino que estaba loca, eso es lo que le ocurría a esa niña tan extraña, simplemente estaba desquiciada.

-Hp-

La tercera vez fue aún más extraña que las anteriores. Fue varios meses después de las mismas. Ella daba saltos, al parecer eso era mejor que caminar… ¿Alguna otra prueba de que estaba totalmente chiflada? Ya hasta se había convertido en una celebridad, Luna Lovegood era la lunática de Hogwarts.

- ¿Has visto mis zapatos? — inquirió la chica al darle alcance.

Y como siempre ocurría no sabía que decir ante aquello ¿Sus zapatos? ¿¡Cómo podía él ver sus zapatos! Ni que tuviera los ojos en el suelo. Entonces lo notó: estaba descalza, aquello era genial, además de loca y desquiciada le gustaba andar descalza… ¿Alguna otra cosa relevante que debiera saber de la rubia?

- ¿Estás descalza? — sí, debía admitirlo no era lo más interesante que había dicho en su vida.

La chica suspiró y lo miró fijamente.

- Sí, Fred Weasley estoy descalza, es por eso que pregunté si habías visto mis zapatos… algunos graciosos decidieron que esconderlos sería divertido. —explicó la chica, mientras juntaba sus pies descalzos, comenzaba a sentir frio. — Y lo es, pero los necesito para la clase de Hagrid de otro modo me congelaré…—continuó. — Entonces… ¿Lo has visto?

El pelirrojo se había perdido entre sus palabras… ¿Cómo una persona podía decir tantas cosas locas en tan sólo un minuto? ¿Divertido? ¿Le parecía divertido que tomasen sus zapatos? Definitivamente aquella chica era extraña.

- Disculpa… ¿Qué he de haber visto? —cuestionó.

- Mis zapatos… ¿Has visto mis zapatos? —preguntó la rubia.

Fred suspiró, sí, en definitiva esa chica era extraña.

- Eh… no.

- Entonces debo seguir buscándolos… ¡Adiós Fred!

Y de nuevo, lo dejaba allí sorprendido. Definitivamente no parecía a Fred Weasley, aquella chica era la única capaz de dejarle sin habla ¡Y apenas tenía once años!

-Hp-

La cuarta vez ya él no tenía catorce, y ya ella no tenía once. Eran un año mayor… ambos. Y definitivamente fue extraño, fue extraño verla en su casa y aún peor viajar con ella a Egipto.

Allí le demostró el por qué estaba en Ravenclaw. Era inteligente sí, realmente lo era quizás al mismo nivel que Hermione, pero sin necesidad de leer libros. Era como si fuera una de las pocas que le hiciera caso a lo que decía el profesor Binns y eso había que aplaudírselo.

Le habló sobre criaturas míticas e incluso le contó algunas historias egipcias. Fue allí en Egipto que descubrió que quizás Luna Lovegood no estaba tan desquiciada… sino que era _algo_ incomprendida.

Y por supuesto no dejaba de lado a sus torposapiens… o como rayos se llamasen. Insistía en que él tenía muchos en su cabeza y que debía cazarlos o de lo contrario se adentrarían a su cabeza y lo confundirían. George reía cada vez que ella le decía eso, al parecer disfrutaba el hecho de que con tanta inocencia e ingenuidad la rubia pudiera ponerlo en ridículo.

Sus padres estaban encantados con la nueva amiga de Ginny. Les parecía fascinante cada palabra que salía de su boca y por sobre todo lo que hacía, en fin toda ella tenía deslumbrados a Molly y a Arthur Weasley. Sobre todo a Arthur, la chica demostraba saber un poco sobre artefactos muggles y para él era fascinante. Para Molly significaba una gran ayuda en la cocina.

Sin embargo él seguía con su teoría: Luna Lovegood era extraña. Pese a que a George le pareciese divertida, extravagante e inteligente.

-Hp-

La quinta vez. Él estaba cursando su último año en Hogwarts y ella apenas estaba en cuarto, al igual que Ginny. Sería un suspiro para él, se alejaría de las excentricidades y locura de Lovegood. George por el contrario le decía todos los días que muy seguramente la extrañaría.

Estaban comenzando el año y entonces la vio. Estaba en el bosque prohibido al principio hablando sola, cómo solía hacerlo y luego de unos minutos Harry le acompañaba.

Sí. Aquella vez la había visto de lejos y por pura casualidad, él también había ido al bosque prohibido, necesitaba encontrar una locación para hacer sus experimentos y… ¿Qué mejor lugar que el bosque?

Harry se había acercado a ella, preguntándole por unas criaturas que supuestamente se encontraban frente a ellos… ¿Un momento? ¿Harry veía también las extrañas criaturas de que Luna hablaba todo el tiempo?

No sabía por qué, pero sentía algo extraño en su pecho y de repente se sentía enojado ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

- Son Thestrals. — respondió la chica.

¿De verdad existían esos caballos que ella describía a diario en el viaje a Egipto?

- ¿Por qué no todos pueden verlos? — inquirió Harry.

- Sólo los que han visto la muerte pueden verlos…—explicó la Ravenclaw.

Harry asintió. Y él también lo hizo, ahora entendía el por qué Harry podía verlos. Él aún no había visto morir a alguien, pero Harry vio morir al tal Cedric Diggory que competía contra él en el torneo de los tres magos, a quien por cierto debía el presupuesto para su futura tienda.

- Y… ¿Tú has visto morir a alguien?

Luna asintió.

- Sí, a mi madre. Era una bruja excepcional, pero le encantaba experimentar…—contestó con naturalidad. Verdaderamente aquella chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. —, y un día el hechizo salió mal. —acotó dando por terminado el tema.

Ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca había hablado de su madre. En todo el viaje a Egipto habló de Xenophilius Lovegood, su padre; pero en ningún momento había mencionado a su madre. Ahora lo entendía.

No sabía en que momento, pero Harry ya no estaba allí, sólo ella dando de comer a un ser invisible al menos para él.

- Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas… _Fred Weasley_. —dijo en voz alta la chica mirándole fijamente.

Y de nuevo, como siempre le ocurría con ella, se había quedado sin habla… ¿Cómo rayos lo había visto? Aquella chica no sólo era extraña, sino que también extraordinaria.

- ¿Cómo me descubriste? —cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

Ella sonrió y luego de lanzar un trozo de carne a las criaturas invisibles dijo:

- Por tus torposolos.

-Hp-

La sexta vez fue en el ED. Sí, la vio en todas las reuniones, en las prácticas y desde allí fue más que una simple conocida. Porque Luna Lovegood era una de sus mejores amigas, la primera a decir verdad.

Sonreía cuando la escuchaba hablar de sus animales fantásticos, y le parecía realmente tierna al hacerlo. Tenía cuatro años conociéndola y aún no se acostumbraba a sus excentricidades.

Le había enseñado a volar en escoba, y ella a montar en los thestrals que a su parecer era lo más desagradable del planeta, no sabía siquiera de donde agarrarse, porque él simplemente no veía nada.

George estaba preocupado. Fred antes de dormir le hablaba de torposolos, snorckas de asta arrugada e incluso hubo una vez que le habló sobre… nargles ¿Su gemelo había enloquecido? Ya decía él que la ingenua, inocente e inteligente Luna no sería una buena influencia para la familia.

Sonrió al ver a Fred sumamente dormido, presentía que algo importante le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano, pero él no era quien para meterse en ello.

-Hp-

A la séptima vez tuvo que aceptarlo: estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood. Sí, sobre todo porque su corazón saltaba a cada visita que ella hacía a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. E incluso cuando iba a la Madriguera.

George se lo había mencionado una vez, pero él simplemente lo negó, era absolutamente imposible y sin embargo allí estaba aceptándolo por primera vez. Tres años después de dejar Hogwarts y justo cuando la volvía a ver luego de estar desaparecida- _secuestrada mejor dicho_- podía aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sólo faltaban unos minutos para la guerra y ella estaba allí frente a él. Entonces lo decidió, corrió hacía ella tomó su rostro y la besó.

Fue un simple roce, una leve unión y aún así para él se había desvanecido el mundo. Desde hacía mucho había soñado con aquello y odiaba parecerse un poco a Ronald en lo idiota ¿Esperar tanto tiempo para aquella maravilla?

Luna estaba sorprendida, simplemente no se esperaba aquello. Ella pensaba que no era correspondida y sin embargo allí estaba él, el chico que desde pequeña le había gustado desde pequeña tomando su rostro y besándola.

- Te amo, Luna Lovegood. — confesó el gemelo con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

La Ravenclaw sonrió notablemente.

- Te dije que algún día los torposolos te harían mal. —dijo ella.

Fred le entendió perfectamente. Ella tenía miedo de que aquello fuese irreal, de que hubiese sufrido un ataca de los torposolos.

- Puedo jurarlo si quieres. — comentó antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de la rubia.

- No. Te creo. —aceptó sonriente. — También te amo, Fred Weasley.

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió. Besó la frente de la chica y luego sus labios, de un momento a otro el hecho de que hubiese una guerra afuera le importaba un comino.

- Te dije que algún día los nargles te dañarían el cerebro. — comentó con aire divertido.

Y ambos rieron, justo antes de volver a besarse.

Ahora Fred podía decir que Luna Lovegood no era la única extraña que había conocido. Sino que él también lo era, simplemente por enamorarse de esa extraña, extravagante, inocente e inteligente chica.


End file.
